Dear My Ghost
by Dayblee
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau kalian adalah seorang heroine dalam sebuah cerita di anime 07 Ghost ? Masalah apa yang akan kalian dapatkan ? Berada di pihak manakah kalian ? Akhir cerita mana yang akan kalian terima ? Dear My Ghost, akankah permintaan terakhirku ini membuat kalian bahagia ? ' Semoga dewa memberkatimu '
1. Prologue

**Judul** : Dear My Ghost

**Rating** : 13+

**Genre** : Shoujo , Drama , Romance , Fantasy

**Author** : Dayu

**Anime** : 07 Ghost

_Prologue _

Terpecah dari lamunanku. Sudah jam berapa ini ? belum ada satu pembeli yang datang di kedai kue ini. Yah...mungkin khusus untuk kedai ini hal semacam ini sudah tak asing lagi. Dalam 4-5 hari, mungkin hanya 5 orang pembeli yang datang, dan mereka tidak memesan banyak pula. Aku bekerja di kedai ini bukan untuk mendapatkan penghasilan, melainkan hanya ingin membantu wanita tua ini, karena nenek Alt selalu merawatku setiap orang tua ku tak ada di rumah. Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya. Suaminya telah tiada semenjak 2 setengah tahun yang lalu, dulu aku sangat senang bermain dengan suaminya di sungai yang letaknya dibelakang kedai ini. Aku sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Paman Gut, usianya jauh lebih muda dari nenek Alt. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa tidak enak setiap tidak memanggil keduanya dengan ''Nenek dan Kakek'' melainkan ''Nenek dan Paman''.

'' Shujinkou, sudah dulu untuk hari ini '' seketika nenek Alt menepuk lembut bahuku dari belakang.

'' Eh? Ini masih jam 11 siang nek ''

'' Tak apa, lagi pula hari ini aku mau mengunjungi makam Gut. Mau ikut ? '' Tanyanya dengan lembut.

'' Umm...kau tidak bawa bunga untuknya ? ''

'' Ah...aku akan membelinya di jalan nanti ''

Makam paman Gut berada di bukit yang tak jauh dari kedai, setiap 3 hari sekali nenek Alt selalu datang berkunjung, tapi hari ini mungkin pengecualian ? karena kemarin baru saja dia menjenguk makam paman.

Ahh...panasnya, padahal musim panas kan masih 1 bulan lagi ? kutatap langit biru dengan menyipitkan mata ku. Yah, walau panas udaranya tetap segar sih ya. Ku lanjutkan perjalanan setelah nenek Alt membawa beberapa bunga untuk makam paman. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tau kenapa nenek mengunjungi makam paman hari ini, tapi pertanyaan itu biar kutanya nanti saja.

Bukit yang indah, rumput rumput halus menari sembari tertiup angin disertai dengan bunga dandelion yang berterbangan seputih salju. Suatu tempat yang dramatis. Tempat dimana arwah arwah itu beristirahat tenang dan kembali menjadi makhluk suci.

Sampai saat ini, aku belum mengetahui akibat kematian paman. Rasanya ingin bertanya, tapi setiap melihat nenek yang selalu menangis di saat mengingat paman aku mengunci rasa ingin-tahuku . Mereka berdua saling mencintai, Gut selalu ada di sisi Alt, demikian juga Alt yang selalu ada di sisi Gut bahkan sampai ia mati.

Nenek Alt dan aku pun sampai di depan makam paman. Makam itu terlihat murung. Apa paman merasa kesepian ? Tenang paman, orang yang kau cintai ada di hadapanmu sekarang ini.

Di taruhnya bunga 1 warna itu di atas makam paman. Kami berdua pun berdoa untuknya agar diberkati di alam sana. Kulihat air muka nenek yang masam tak seperti biasanya. Melihat itu, aku langsung ingin bertanya padanya.

'' Nek '' Aku mulai bertanya.

'' Ada apa Shujinkou ? ''

'' Kenapa kau datang ke makam paman hari ini ? kukira selama 3 hari sekali ''

'' Kukira kau sudah mendengar bisikan orang orang desa tentangku Shujinkou '' Katanya pahit.

'' Memaangnya ada apa nek ? ''

'' Huhh... '' nenek menghela nafas. '' Kemarin mereka datang lagi ke rumahku , tentunya untuk menagih biaya sewa kedaiku ''

'' Kenapa tak bilang saja padaku ? Biar aku meminta uang pada ayah-ibuku ''

'' Tidak, tidak boleh. Kau sudah membantu di kedaiku Shujinkou. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku, apalagi dengan umurku yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad ini. Aku akan membayar biaya itu dengan semua sisa uang yang ada di aku ''

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Aku tak mau memikirkan ini, dan tak mau hal ini terjadi.

'' Lalu ? '' Lanjutku sedikit untuk meyakinkan.

'' Shujinkou, aku akan pergi merantau sampai aku menutup umurku ini. Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi. Kau dan Gut adalah hal yang berharga bagiku. Gut sudah tak ada di sampingku. Kau juga sudah beranjak dewasa dan akan mengalir ke kota suatu saat nanti untuk mencari pengalaman. Barsburg bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk orang sepertiku Shujinkou '' Matanya terpejam sesaat lalu air mata pun mengalir di wajah nya itu.

'' Tak ada hubungannya nek! aku akan ikut denganmu '' Mataku membelalak terkejut. Tapi dia tetap menggelengkan kepala.

'' Kau tak tau ? perjalanan ini adalah perjalanan untuk menutup hidupmu Shujinkou '' kalimat itu membuat dadaku sakit. bisa dibilang, aku adalah manusia yang sangat takut mati.

Dia menoleh lalu memelukku erat. Isak tangisnya terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Membuat dadaku sesak. Nenek Alt sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku, apalagi nenek kandungku sudah tiada sejak aku lahir. Jika ini kemauan nenek, aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua yang sudah kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Keesokan harinya, di saat subuh. Nenek Alt sudah bersiap untuk memulai perjalanannya. Aku dan sahabat kecilku Prue melihat kepergian nenek dari kejauhan. Nenek hanya membawa tas ransel kecil berwarna coklat yang sudah kusam. Dan berpakaian panjang jika suatu saat musim dingin tiba. Aku dan Prue menangis saat melihat kepergiannya, sudah bertahun tahun aku bersamanya...nek, dengan begini aku tak akan bisa melihat senyummu lagi, tangan keriputmu yang masih menggenggam kehangatan serta kebaikan yang terpancar dari wajahmu, kuharap kau tetap memutuskan untuk tersenyum tak peduli seberat apapun derita yang kau dapat, andai aku cukup kuat untuk membantumu. Sebait doa kupersembahkan untuknya agar selamat dalam perjalanan tanpa akhirnya itu.

Siang hari, aku mencoba untuk melupakan kesedihan itu. Prue dan aku akan berjalan mengelilingi kota untuk mencari buah segar di daerah selatan kota. Biasanya pada saat ini aku sudah berada di kedai bersama nenek Alt. Tapi kini, mungkin akan kulanjutkan untuk berjalan mengelilingi kota bersama Prue. Prue adalah murid dari sekolah kekaisaran Barsburg, aku hanya bertemu dengannya setahun sekali karena ia menetap di asrama.

'' Shujinkou, baru baru ini teman teman sekolahku bilang bahwa kepala kelompok terkuat di kekaisaran itu akan datang kemari loh! Kau tau ? Wajahnya sangat tampan! Dia akan datang kemari hanya untuk mencari seseorang '' Mata Prue membuka lebar, semangatnya tak tanggung tanggung lagi.

'' Mencari seseorang ? Siapa dia ? ''

'' Yah, aku sendiri tidak tau siapa. Mencari pengantin mungkin! hahaha '' '' Loh, masa kau tak tau ? Ketua Ayanami loh! Yang namanya terkenal sampai kota ini '' Lanjutnya.

'' Hmm...aku engga tau tuh. Emang dia hebat ? ''

'' Tidak hanya hebat! dia sudah membunuh banyak pemberontak! Gosipnya dia dan rombongannya saat itu menyerang Raggs, dan membunuh rajanya ''

'' Hu-uh... '' Aku engga tau apa yang ada di dalam otak Prue saat ini. Kenapa dia begitu membanggakan orang itu. Ah, siapa tadi namanya ? Ayanami ? Apa bagusnya dia ? Membunuh orang dikatakan sebagai orang hebat adalah kesalahan besar.

'' Shujinkou, kau tak berniat untuk mencari suatu pekerjaan ? '' Pertanyaan Prue memecahkan pikiranku.

'' Emm...Mungkin aku akan menjadi sister di distrik 7 '' '' Aku akan bergabung dengan ibuku di sana '' Lanjutku.

'' Hoo... '' Prue mengangguk mantap.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Prue siang tadi. Beberapa anggota kekaisaran datang mengelilingi kota malam ini. Wow...mereka tampak gagah. Dengan aura yang seperti itu, sudah pasti dapat memakan banyak nyawa. Aku berjalan mendekati warga desa yang bergerombol melihat kedatangan mereka. Dan tiba tiba saja Prue datang dan mendorongku keras dan akhirnya aku terjatuh di tengah jalan dihadapan para tentara kekaisaran Barsburg.

DUH! Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Seluruh pandangan menuju ke arahku. Tidak, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana ini. Memalukan! bahkan bergerak sedikitpun aku tak berani.

'' Sedang apa kau ?! jangan menghalangi jalan! '' Seorang militer menyentakku dan tubuhku secara otomatis membuatku berdiri.

'' Ma-MAAAF! '' Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

'' Uwaa...kau tak apa ? '' Seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda menghampiriku.

'' Letkol Kuroyuri, kita harus segera bergerak ''

'' Huuu...Kalau begitu, sampai jumpaa '' Anak itu melambaikan tangan kearahku. Jantungku tiba tiba berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok lelaki yang berjalan di hadapanku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang bersamaan dengan pemuda berkacamata hitam. Tanganku bergetar. Eh ? apa ini ? Aku ketakutan ?

_SWING_

Tiba tiba sebuah pedang mengarah padaku, dengan cepat aku menghindari serangan tersebut.

'' WAA~! Aya-tan lihat! Dia dapat menghindari seranganku loh? '' Pemuda dengan kacamata hitam itu mendekat kearahku.

'' Boleh kubawa dia ke kapal ? '' Lanjutnya.

'' E-eh ? '' Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Tapi orang yang disebelahnya menatapku dingin. Membuatku tak bisa berkutik.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa ekspresi.

'' Hoo~ Kau, datanglah ke tempat kami Black Hawk kapan saja, temui aku disana. ahahaha~! Daagh~'' Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengikuti militer yang lainnya.

'' HUA! KAU HEBAT SHUJINKOU! '' Tiba tiba Prue langsung menghampiriku.

'' Hah ? Itu salahmu loh! aku sampai dapat tatapan dingin dari mereka! ''

'' Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku! Orang yang berkacamata hitam itu tadi bawahan langsung Ayanami, Mayor Hyuuga! '' Jelas Prue dengan nada tinggi.

'' Jadi ? Orang yang tatapannya paling dingin itu...Ayanami yang kau ceritakan tadi siang ? '' Tanyaku penasaran.

'' YA! Keren dan tampan kan! ''

Mulai dari situ, Prue bercerita panjang lebar tentang Black Hawk dan para anggotanya serta betapa hebatnya mereka itu.

Keesokan harinya, Prue sudah harus kembali ke asramanya, sedangkan aku dalam perjalanan menuju distrik 7 untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi sister disana. Tapi pikiranku masih berada pada kalimat Mayor Hyuuga kemarin .

Sesampainya di Gereja Ordo Barsburg. Lonceng lonceng gereja berbunyi seakan menyambut kedatanganku. Orang orang berbondong bondong menuju kedalam gereja. Pandanganku terpusat pada sesuatu yang menarik. Seekor duyung Noel dengan tenang mendengarkan suara lonceng yang berbunyi. Membuatku terpana dan teringat akan nenek Alt yang baik hati itu. Air mataku mengalir hangat. Nek... apa kau baik baik saja ? Sedang apa disana ?

Seketika 4 orang uskup mendatangiku.

'' Nona, ada apa ? '' Seorang uskup berambut pirang keriting menyapaku sebelum aku menyapanya.

'' Apa kau menangis nona? Tenang Frau disini bersamamu. Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kiT-AA-! '' Tiba tiba seorang uskup berambut merah menyikutnya.

'' Frau! Kau seorang uskup! '' sentaknya

'' Mau teh ? Mari bicarakan masalahmu bersama . Bagaimana ? '' Seorang uskup kalem menghampiriku dengan wajah yang ramah.

'' Frau! hymne akan dimulai ! '' seorang anak laki laki bermata emerald yang indah berlari menghampiri mereka.

'' Uskup Castor, Uskup Jio memanggil anda! '' Diikutinya lagi seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang panjang.

Mataku terpana pada mereka. Aku di sambut hangat disini. Berbeda dari tatapan dingin kemarin malam. Tapi tetap saja, tawaran dari Mayor Hyuuga masih mengganjal di pikiranku. Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya ? Mereka menatap dingin padaku. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang membuatku ingin menjadi militer. Aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi mereka yang kucintai. Aku ingin mengejar nenek dan membawanya pulang seperti sedia kala. Bersama di kedai, dan tersenyum bersama. Atau, aku harus menjadi Sister disini agar kuat untuk menahan beban mereka padaku, dan memandu mereka untuk berserah diri pada Tuhan ?

Nek...

Apa kau mendengar ku ?

Nek... jalan mana yang harus kupilih ?

Apa aku dapat membantu mu suatu saat nanti ?

(_Bersambung ke Main Chapter_)

* * *

Sebagai seorang Heroine. Jalan mana yang akan kalian pilih ?

Terus ikuti impian kalian sebagai Sister atau,

Menerima tawaran Hyuuga ?

Jangan lupa review yah , beserta jawaban kalian. Cerita berikutnya akan menceritakan cerita dengan alur yang banyak dipilih dari vote.

Jika kalian memilih A, maka pilih SATU karakter di bawah ini :

Teito

Frau

Castor

Labrador

Hakuren

Lance

Kalau kalian memilih B, maka pilihlah SATU karakter di bawah ini :

Ayanami

Hyuuga

Vote terbanyak, yang akan menentukan main chapternya. Jika chapter untuk karakter yang dipilih telah selesai. Akan saya usahakan untuk membuat main chapter untuk karakter yang lain. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan ketik (bila ada, atau pas kalian sadar :p /dor), saya menganjurkan baca di blog saya .com

Terima kasih sudah membaca Dear My Ghost (Prologue) ! ;D


	2. Teito's main story chapter 1

**Character **: Teito

**Chapter** : 1

**Genre** : Romance , Drama, Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy

**Writer** : Dayu

* * *

This is Teito's main story guys. Karena komentar pertama meminta main storynya adalah Teito. Terimakasih telah review!

Teito Main Story CHAPTER 1 ! Chapter 2 akan segera dibuat setelah mendapatkan komentar lagi.

* * *

Sebagai sister di gereja ini, atau menjadi pasukan militer di Hohburg fortress ? Keduanya sama sama memiliki tujuan yang sama. Tapi, apa aku punya harapan lain ? Harapan melawan harapan. Kalau merenungkannya, sebagian besar harapan ternyata salah. Harapan adalah keyakinan untuk mendapatkan hasil akhir yang positif walaupun bukti-bukti menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Apa tujuanku untuk memulangkan nenek itu adalah harapan yang positif ?

Aku masih memikirkannya , kutatap langit langit koridor gereja. Setelah seketika, aku melihat pemuda bermata emerald berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ah, mata yang indah. Jarang aku melihat pemuda dengan mata emerald. He ? Binatang apa itu di pundaknya ? Imutnya! Apa itu ? Kelinci ?!

'' Imutnya! '' aku berlari menghampiri pemuda itu '' Boleh kupegang ? '' tambahku tak sabar untuk menyentuh binatang merah muda di pundaknya.

'' ...eh ? ah iya '' jawabnya sedikit terkejut sambil menyerahkan hewan itu padaku.

'' Apa ini ? Kelinci ? '' Kataku dengan semangat. Bulunya sangat lembut!

'' Dia sahabat ku '' Kata pemuda itu , dia tersenyum walau kutahu itu adalah senyuman paling menyedihkan. '' Fyuulong, namanya Mikage '' tambahnya seketika.

'' Fyu-? ah...ku kira kelinci ''

'' Fyuulong adalah makhuk kiriman dari surga '' Jelasnya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

'' Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya ? ''

'' Eh? Aku tidak tau, seseorang memberikannya kepadaku '' Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya masih terlihat menyedihkan. Kurasa aku tak perlu menanyakan tentang hewan ini lagi.

Aku dan pemuda ini masih duduk di kursi panjang. Hanya terdiam, kecuali aku yang masih asik bermain dengan fyuulong yang katanya bernama Mikage ini. Oke, sejenak ini aku melupakan tentang harapanku. Tapi, setelah kuingat lagi, rasanya ingin berlari dari harapanku itu. Aku tinggal sendirian, keseharianku hanya bersama nenek Alt di kedai. Ayahku bekerja sebagai pelayan di keluarga yang sangat terkenal, sedangkan ibuku- . Tunggu, ibu bekerja di gereja ini. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya ? Aku rindu ibuku, terakhir bertemu dengannya saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Setelahnya kami bertukar cerita lewat surat, tapi tak lama dari ini, ibu berhenti mengirim surat padaku. Apa ini artinya, aku sendirian ? Jika Prue berhasil menjadi begleiter di sana, itu berarti akhir dari semuanya. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga aku berharap sahabatku gagal dalam karirnya. Aku menghela napas. Semua orang bekerja di jalannya masing masih, tetapi aku masih diam disini, aku harus segera memutuskan. Kupandang pemuda yang dari setadi duduk di sebelahku. Aku bahkan belum tau namanya.

'' Hei, siapa namamu ? '' tanyaku, merasa sedikit enganan. Aku takut dia tersenyum sedih lagi.

'' Teito. Teito Klein '' Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya dia tersenyum juga, maksudku, beda dari yang sebelumnya.

'' Teito-kun ? hehe...kenapa dari tadi diam saja ? '' Ekh! Sial, karena terlalu senang aku jadi lupa. Seharusnya tidak usah kukatakan kan? huee.

'' Ah..em, namaku Shujinkou! Senang bertemu dengan Teito-kun! '' Putusku agar dia tak usah menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

'' Ekh-?! '' Teito terkejut. Su-suaraku terlalu keras ya. Hii..memalukan! '' Shujinkou berasal dari mana ? '' tanyanya.

'' Eh ? Aku ? Aku berasal dari Distrik 1 hehe ''

'' Hmm...kau sama denganku '' ekspresinya berubah lagi, tapi bukan kesedihan yang terpancar.

'' Wah! Kau berasal dari daerah mana ? '' Tanyaku.

'' Ah...aku dari kemiliteran. Tapi sudah tidak sekarang , aku keluar ''

'' Oh... '' Apa itu berarti dia tahu sesuatu tentang Black Hawks ? Prue sudah menceritakan banyak tentang itu, tapi semuanya hanya menurut sudut pandangnya. Kenapa pemuda ini keluar dari kemiliteran ?

Tampaknya langit sudah mulai mengantuk. Kulanjutkan besok saja. Hari ini aku akan istirahat di gereja.

Setelah berpamit dengan pemuda itu, kuayunkan kakiku menuju beberapa uskup di sekitar hanya untuk meminta tempat untuk beristirahat.

Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga! kujatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur yang empuk. Orang orang di sini sangat baik. Mereka memperbolehkan ku untuk tinggal disini tanpa mencurigaiku. '' Haah~ tempat yang menyenangkan! '' gerutuku. Pikiranku terhenti sejenak. Apa aku harus mencoba menjadi sister disini ? Kalau begitu, besok aku akan memantapkan pilihanku ini!

Kubuka jendela agar udara segar masuk ke ruangan ini. Ku hirup udara dalam dalam dan ku hempaskan untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Saat kusadari di luar sana ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya. Hm? Jadi itu yang namanya zaiphon. Aku mengangguk pelan. Teman paman Gut pernah menceritakan tentang zaiphon saat itu. Kukira itu hanya legenda, tapi ternyata benar ada . Apa ada kemungkinan jika aku bisa menggunakan zaiphon ? Sepertinya seru!

Kutatap orang orang itu, yang dari setadi asyik dengan zaiphon mereka masing masing. Tapi saat kusadari, salah satu dari orang orang itu adalah Teito. Teito-kun juga bisa menggunakan zaiphon? Seharusnya aku tanyakan ke dia tadi! Huu..

Tanpa kusadari, sedari tadi aku menatap Teito. Ekspresinya menggambarkan kesungguhan, membuatku terpesona hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. '' Ekh! A-apa ini? Aku tidak sedang suka pada Teito-kun kan? '' Gumamku dengan agak keras. '' K-kita kan baru bertemu tadi ! ''

Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sih, tapi aku tahu betul perasaan apa ini. '' Tidak, tidak! Shujinkou! fokus pada tujuanmu kemari! '' Kupukul kepalaku dengan bantal. Aku harus serius dalam tujuanku ini! Kurasakan mataku mulai memberat, dan tak lama aku mulai berlayar menuju mimpi. Rasanya, sudah lama aku tidak tidur setenang ini, mengingatkanku kembali saat aku tidur dengan nenek Alt karena ketakutan tidur di rumah sendirian. Nenek, apa tidurmu nyenyak ? Selamat malam nek...

Ke esokan harinya, hawa hangat mulai berjalan di kulitku. Sinar yang menyilaukan adalah gambar pertama yang kudapatkan hari ini. '' Huaah '' tidurku semalam sangat nyenyak. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum mulai dari aku bangun tadi. Apa Dewa memberkatiku pagi hari ini ?

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, untuk melihat keadaan diluar. '' Haah~ Pagi yang cerah! '' kataku pelan.

'' Selamat pagi, Shujinkou '' Sapa seseorang di sebelahku.

'' Selamat pagi jug-! '' Tunggu, aku mengenali suara ini. '' Wakkh! Teito-kun?! '' aku sedikit melompat karena terkejut dan langsung berlari kembali menuju kamarku dan menutup pintu.

Aaah! Rambutku masih berantakan! I-itu tadi benar Teito-kun kan ? He! memalukan sekali! Kujatuhkan tubuhku kelantai dan bersandar pada pintu. Kenapa aku harus malu ? Bukannya di daerahku aku jarang menyisir rambut kecuali saat nenek Alt menyuruhku ?

_Tok Tok_

'' Shujinkou? Kau tidak apa apa ?! '' Terdengar suara Teito sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

'' E-eh...Ti-tidak apa apa kok! he he he! '' Ku tekan pintu dengan punggungku agar dia tidak masuk dan melihat penampilanku yang memalukan ini.

'' Kau yakin ? '' Tanyanya lagi.

'' I-iya hahahaha! '' Jawabku gugup. Suaraku terlalu keras ya ? huh. Aku mendesah. Segera kurapikan rambutku. Ya, aku tidak membawa sisir sama sekali, perempuan macam apa aku ini ?! Seketika kudengar suara hentakan kaki yang datang dari luar.

'' Ah! Selamat pagi Teito-kun ! '' Terdengar suara perempuan di luar. Teito-kun masih di sana ?!

'' Ah, selamat pagi '' Jawab Teito-kun '' Sedang mengantar makanan ? '' Lanjutnya. Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari dalam. Apa perempuan itu, kekasih Teito-kun ?!

'' Ya, untuk kamar nomor 303 ini '' Jawab perempuan dengan suara yang berbeda. Eh, ada berapa perempuan di luar?

_Tok Tok_

'' Permisi, ada orang di dalam ? '' salah satu perempuan di luar mengetuk kamarku.

'' E-eh iya ada '' Kubuka pintu kamarku. Ternyata tiga orang sister datang dengan membawakan makanan untukku.

'' Untuk ku ? Tapi aku hanya menginap semalam di sini '' Tanyaku heran.

'' Ah, penasihat sister di gereja ini meminta untuk membawakan makanan untuk mu '' Jawab sister dengan rambut berwarna kuning.

'' Penasihat gereja ? '' Perasaan aku meminta kamar pada seorang uskup, bukan penasihat. '' Mungkin kalian salah orang ? '' Jelasku.

'' Huh ? Kau Shujinkou kan ? '' Tanyanya memastikan.

'' I-iya ''

'' Penasihat Criel, meminta kami untuk membawa makanan untuk kamu '' Kata seorang sister lain berambut _pink _tua. Criel ? maksudnya ibuku ?! Jadi ibu yang meminta mereka membawa makanan ini ?

'' Ah iya, terima kasih '' Jawabku mantab. Ibuku benar benar disini. Aku ingin segera melihatnya.

'' Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu '' ke tiga sister itu pun pergi. Eh?

'' Teito-kun ? '' Dari tadi Teito menatapku dengan tersenyum. '' A-ada masalah ? '' Lanjutku.

'' Tidak '' Dia menggeleng '' Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga ya Shujinkou '' Aku terdiam, wajahku memerah. T-tersenyum katanya?!

Belum sempat menjawab, Teito sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Pagi apa ini ? Aku merasa sangat gembira. Seakan terlepas dari ikatan rantai. Apa karena Teito-kun ?

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. '' Tidak, bukan karena Teito. Tapi hatiku yang sudah memutuskan! Aku akan bekerja disini sebagai sister! '' Gumamku dengan semangat.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Summary of the second chapter : '' Eh ? Teito adalah temeng dari Mikhail eye ?! '' . Bagaimana reaksi Shujinkou terhadap itu ? Shujinkou terkejut setelah mendengar tentang Mikhail eye. Kira kira, ada apa ya ? ushishishishi~


	3. Teito's main story chapter 2

**Character **: Teito

**Chapter** : 2

**Genre** : Romance , Drama, Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy

**Writer** : Dayu

* * *

Siang harinya, ku ayunkan kakiku menuju tempat ibuku berada. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah dia sedang ada di tempat atau tidak. Tapi lebih baik ku kunjungi dulu. Seingatku tempat ibu bekerja ada di lantai 4. Ku rogohkan ransel ku dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas rusuh, yang penuh dengan kiriman surat dari ibu, yang sebagian besar berisi tentang nasihat nasihatnya. '' Ketemu! '' gumamku sambil membolak-balik salah satu surat yang kupegang. Surat itu berisi tentang pengalaman ibuku saat bekerja di gereja ini, tertera juga letak dia bekerja. Suasana gereja sangat lah tenang, siang ini yang kudengar hanyalah suara lonceng. Ku lihat banyak sister dan uskup yang berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan Misa yang akan dimulai. Setelah kulihat sosok yang menarik perhatian. _Noel marmaid_ yang kutemui kemarin ?! Dia memiliki kaki ?! Mataku membelalak. Kukira itu hanya dongeng. Ternyata banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Duyung Noel tadi sangat cantik, mungkin tidak heran mengapa habitat mereka tinggal sedikit ? Ku masukkan tanganku ke kantung rokku dan meraba raba , ku ambil kalung pemberian seseorang di saat ulang tahunku dulu. Kalung itu berwarna _scarlet_, berbentuk _oval_, dan talinya hanya berupa tali biasa berwarna coklat. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi aku memiliki benda yang sangat berharga ini, dan aku ingat betapa susah payahnya dia untuk memberikan kalung ini padaku. Ku cium kalung itu dan berdoa untuknya dan kumasukkan lagi ke kantungku.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku melihat anak anak tangga di hadapanku. Huh! Musuh besarku! Tapi ratusan anak tangga ini adalah yang terakhir untuk menuju ke lantai atas. Setelah ketika kudaratkan telapak kakiku pada anak tangga pertama. Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

'' Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu ? '' Seorang uskup menghampiriku dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan kecurigaan.

'' Umm...saya ingin menuju ke ruangan seseorang yang bernama Criel '' Jawabku pelan.

'' Criel-san ? Ah, ada perlu apa ? '' Tanyanya sekali lagi, masih mencurigaiku.

'' Sebenarnya hanya urusan keluarga. Tapi aku ingin meminta padanya agar dapat menjadi sister disini '' Jawabku dengan mata yang memastikan agar lepas dari kecurigaan.

'' Kalau begitu, biar saya antar ? '' Uskup itupun mengantar ku ke tempat ibu berada. Tidak seperti dugaanku, ternyata masih ada dua lantai yang harus kulalui. Kakiku kram! rasanya ingin beristirahat, tapi aku enggan untuk meminta pada uskup ini.

'' Apa kau sangat ingin bertemu ibumu ? '' Tanya uskup itu tanpa menoleh.

'' Ya ''

'' Apa itu keinginanmu sekarang ? ''

'' Hum..ya! '' Aku mengerutkan dahi. Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang ? Uskup ini sedikit aneh. Setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju, uskup itu berkata lagi padaku.

'' Kalau begitu, akan ku kabulkan keinginanmu '' Uskup itupun menoleh kearahku lagi dan seketika membuat bulu kudukku berdiri ! Wajahnya berlumuran darah hitam pekat. Matanya menatapku dengan aneh, mulutnya tersenyum sangat lebar dan mengerikan. Matanya mulai melihat ke atas, dan dia mulai mendekatiku. Aku berusaha menghindar tapi dia terus mendekat sambil melompat lompat menggunakan satu kaki. Wajahnya semakin mengerikan. Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Seharusnya aku sadar tadi! Ruangan di atas itu gelap !

Aku terus berlari menuruni tangga, Uskup itu masih mengejarku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Saking menakutkannya, aku lupa bahwa masih ada anak tangga di bawah dan akhirnya aku terpeleset di tengah tengah tangga. Sial! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku lagi! Padahal sudah susah payah aku menaiki tangga tadi!

Uskup itupun mendekat kearahku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku tak tahu harus apa lagi. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan.

'' Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu '' Katanya dengan suara rintih.

'' Hiiiy! '' aku mulai merinding, sampai tak sanggup untuk mengedipkan mata.

_Bang!_

Sesuatu memecahkan jendela, dan menghantam uskup itu hingga terlempar lumayan jauh. Tiba tiba, terdengar suara yang kukenal.

'' Shujinkou! Kamu tidak apa-apa ?! '' Teito-kun berlari menghampiriku. Mengenggam tanganku lalu melepaskannya, dan langsung berlari dengan mengeluarkan zaiphonnya. Seketika aku langsung tenang, entah kenapa aku memiliki perasaan bahwa Teito-kun akan menolongku.

Kakiku masih tidak bisa digerakkan. Ku goyangkan sedikit saja sangat terasa sakit. Bahkan sampai berwarna keunguan. Aku menghela napas. Melihat keadaan yang terjadi pada Teito-Kun. Apa dia baik baik saja. Terdengar suara pecahan dan benda benda yang terhantam dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya ada lebih dari 2 orang disana. Aku mulai khawatir, jangan jangan Teito-kun dalam bahaya ?! Tetapi, keadaan mulai tenang.

'' Shujinkou! Apa ada yang terluka ?! '' Teito-kun langsung menghampiriku. Aku menghela napas lega.

'' Ah, tidak. Hanya kakiku, itu juga tak terlalu parah kok '' Ku paksakan untuk tersenyum. Tapi, sepertinya tak berhasil. Karena sangat menyakitkan. Teito menatap kakiku, lalu berjongkok dan memperlihatkan punggungnya.

'' Eh ? ''

'' Naik lah, akan kugendong kau sampai ke kamarmu '' Kata Teito dengan sedikit lirih.

'' Serius tuh ? hahaha '' Teito-kun menggendongku sampai kekamar, dan tidak berbicara apapun. Kusadari kalau saat itu juga aku tersipu. Wajahku memerah dan terasa panas. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang suka padanya.

Aku masih penasaran dengan uskup tadi, kira kira akan di apakan dia ? mungkin akan ku tanyakan nanti.

Mataku terasa berat, sepertinya telah mengantuk. Tapi tidak mungkin aku tidur di saat begini. Naik turun tangga cukup membuatku lelah. Kalau keadaanku begini sih, mana mungkin aku bisa masuk kemiliteran .

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kamarku terlihat, Teito-kun berjalan dengan pelan agar kakiku tidak tergoyang dan terasa sakit. Akhirnya pintu besar itu berada di hadapan kami, Teito-kun membuka pintu besar itu dan menurunkanku di atas tempat tidur.

'' T-terima kasih Teito-kun ''

'' Bukan apa apa. Ku ambilkan obat dulu '' Kata Teito-kun, berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah yang cepat. Kupandangi langit langit kamarku. Sunyi sekali di sini. Kuputar pandanganku menuju jendela, di luar begitu gelap dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari luar, lalu menuju kemari.

'' Shujinkou! pakai ini '' Teito-kun memperlihatkan sekotak obat ke kepadaku.

'' Maaf merepotkan '' Kuraih obat itu, tapi tiba tiba Teito-kun menjauhkannya dari tanganku.

'' Biar aku yang mengoleskannya pada kakimu! '' Teito-kun langsung duduk dan membuka kotak obat nya.

'' A-ah! tidak usah! Biar aku sendiri, aku sudah banyak merepotkan '' Kusambar obat itu dengan cepat, tapi tidak secepat tangan Teito-kun.

'' ...biarkan aku yang mengoleskannya... '' Kata Teito-kun dengan sedikit tersipu, membuat hatiku sedikit meloncat. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke tampat lain. Aku tidak mau dia melihat wajahku yang memerah ini.

'' ... '' Dia masih mengoleskan obatnya pada kakiku. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar, kedengaran tidak yah kira kira.

Kaki ku terasa kaku, terasa sangat kering. Padahal Teito-kun masih mengoleskan obatnya padaku. Atau jangan jangan...

'' Umm... Teito-kun, boleh kulihat obatnya ? '' Tanyaku sambil menunduk kebawah agar tak menatap matanya.

'' Sudah kubilang kan! Biar aku saja ya- ''

'' Bukan itu! aku hanya ingin lihat '' Putusku, huh..dia lumayan keras kepala. Kuambil kotak obat tersebut dan membaca cara pakainya.

'' P-pffft-! '' Semburku menahan tawa '' I-ini ! Bukan seperti ini cara pakainya ! '' Tawaku pun terlepas, setelah membaca cara pakai obat ini.

'' EEEH!? INI OBAT OLES KAN ?! '' Teito-kun pun terkejut dan merebut kotak obat dari tanganku yang masih gemetaran karena tertawa.

'' Hahahaha! Memang ! Tapi tidak begini caranya! Harus pakai air hangat dulu '' Kataku sambil tertawa mengingat wajahnya yang serius saat mengoleskan obat itu padaku.

'' KA-KALAU GITU AKU AKAN AMBIL AIR! '' Wajahnya memerah, membuatku malah ingin tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Teito-kun datang membawa ember besar berisi air di dalamnya serta handuk kecil berwarna putih bermotif bunga di atasnya. Dia membasuhi kakiku dengan air hangat. Manisnya, lagi lagi wajahku memerah. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu agar tidak suasana aneh ini hilang.

'' Teito-kun, bagaimana keadaan uskup tadi ? ''

'' Korr tadi akan di urus oleh temanku '' Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, dan membuatku sedikit lega.

'' Temanmu ? '' Tanyaku memastikan '' Siapa dia , sahabat ? '' Lanjutku sekali lagi.

'' Mungkin ? Dia salah satu uskup di sini ''

'' Oh, gitu '' aku menghela napas lega. Jika itu uskup yang mengurusnya, maka tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

'' Shijinkou '' Kata Teito lirih.

'' Kenapa kau bisa bertemu uskup itu ? '' Lanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan tanpa menatapku sama sekali.

'' Hmm...aku hanya ingin menuju ruangan seseorang, tapi dia menghampiriku dan mengantarku ke tempat aneh '' Jelasku, sambil menggoyangkan kakiku dengan pelan.

'' ...Lain kali, jangan percaya sama orang lain ! Kalau di culik gimana '' Culik ? hehehe, ternyata Teito-kun itu tipe yang suka mengkhawatirkan orang yah. Aku ingin berbalas budi padanya, tapi tidak tahu harus apa. Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiranku untuk membalas budi.

'' Teito-kun ... '' Ku raba kantung rokku, dan kuambil kalung berwarna _scarlet _itu. '' Terimalah ini '' Kuserahkan kalung itu di telapak tangan Teito-kun.

'' Eh ?! Buat ku?! Mubazir loh! '' Kata Teito-kun dengan nada tinggi.

'' Tak apa, aku ingin membalas budimu. Ku percayakan kalung ini padamu Teito-kun '' Ku sodorkan kalung itu sekali lagi. Aku sangat percaya kalau Teito-kun akan menjaganya untukku.

'' T-Terima kasih ! Aku akan menjaga nya baik baik ! '' Dia menerima kalung itu dengan tersipu.

'' Suatu saat nanti, akan kubalas pemberian kalung ini Shujinkou ! '' Jawabnya penuh semangat.

Setelah selesai mengusap kakiku dengan air hangat. Teito beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kamar dan melambai padaku. Aku tahu tak mungkin dia harus terus terusan bersama ku. Tidak, aku pun juga! Ada hal yang harus kulakukan di sini! Tak lama dari kepeninggalan Teito-kun, suara hentakan kaki yang sangat keras dan terdengar sedang terburu-buru menuju ke kamarku. Lalu seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarku, membuat jantungku hampir melompat.

'' SHUJINKOU! '' Sosok yang sangat kukenali langsung memelukku erat, air matanya mengalir dan terasa hangat saat menyentuh pipiku.

'' Ma!? '' Aku langsung membalas pelukan wanita itu. Akhirnya aku bertemu ibuku, aku menangis bersamanya, rasa rinduku pada ibu langsung meluap. Setelah itu, ku ceritakan semua yang terjadi pada ibuku, mulai dari kepergian Nenek Alt sampai Teito-kun yang datang dan menolongku. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut.

'' Untung kau tidak apa apa, Shujinkou '' Ia menghela napas panjang dan kembali memelukku erat.

'' ...Ma... '' Kataku, sambil mengelus kepala ibuku '' Aku ingin menjadi sister disini ''.

'' Ya ya...aku tahu, kau sudah membulatkan tekad mu kan ? '' Aku mengagguk pelan , dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

'' Nanti akan kusuruh beberapa sister untuk memberimu seragamnya. Kau akan resmi menjadi sister besok setelah menyatakan sumpah . Kalau begitu, ibu harus kembali sayang. Jaga dirimu baik baik '' Ibuku langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Aku senang melihat ibu yang terlihat sangat sehat, air mataku mengalir lagi, walau hanya sesaat.

Malamnya, aku keluar dari kamar. Kakiku tidak terasa sakit lagi, yah...walau kalau dibuat lari pasti akan terasa sakit. Tapi aku merasa bosan dikamar. Ku hirup dalam dalam udara malam hari ini dan menghempaskannya. '' Bau tanah basah '' gumamku. Hujan masih saja belum puas dari tadi siang. Membasahi bunga bunga Gereja Ordo Barsburg. Kubiarkan tubuhku tersiram air. Ku ayunkan kakiku menuju tengah tengah taman bunga Evie yang setiap harinya dituangkan doa doa dari Gereja. Bunga bunga itu tampak tertidur pulas, seakan lelah akan kesehariannya. Ku jatuhkan tubuhku di rerumputan basah. Air air dari rumput langsung meresap ke baju dan juga kulitku dan membuatku sedikit menggigil. _Half-moon _yang terlihat samar samar karena tertutupi awan membuatku teringat akan Nenek Alt untuk kesekian kalinya. Dulu nenek pernah bercerita tentang seorang pangeran yang turun hanya sampai saat _Half-moon _, hanya untuk melihat orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Ia tak bisa keluar lebih dari _Half-moon_, karena akan menjadi manusia serigala setelahnya.

Aku hampir terisak saat mengingat wajah Nenek Alt yang sering tersenyum jahil padaku setiap saat menceritakan cerita yang 'sedikit' menyeramkan.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika pikiran ku kosong saat menatap langit. Lalu aku mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tak jauh dariku.

'' Teito-kun, jangan gunakan kekuatan penuh ! '' Kata seseorang yang suaranya terdengar seperti orang dewasa yang berumuran sekitar 20-an. Awalnya aku tak berniat menguping, tapi dia menyebut nama Teito-kun . Membuatku makin penasaran.

'' ...maaf... '' Suara Teito-kun terdengar pelan dan lirih. Ada apa dengan Teito-kun ? apa jangan jangan karena uskup siang tadi ?! Kalau itu, aku harus segera meminta maaf!

Niatnya aku mau menampakan diri dan meminta maaf, tapi aku mendengar kalimat yang membuat jantungku hampir berhenti.

'' Kalau sampai Mikhail eye bangkit dalam tubuhku, segera hentikan aku Castor-san ! '' Kata Teito-kun dengan suara tegas. E-eh ? M-Mi-Mikhail Eye ? Teito-kun temeng dari Mikhail eye ?!

Aku mencoba mencerna kalimat Teito-kun tadi. Pengelihatanku semakin buram lalu gelap. Kepalaku pusing bukan main, rasanya aku ingin muntah tapi kutahan mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Suhu tubuhku panas-dingin, tubuhku juga gemetaran bukan main. Keringat menetes dari kepalaku. Napasku tidak aturan.

Mendengar kalimat tadi, sudah membuatku setengah mati. Rasanya ingin pingsan ditempat, tapi ingatan kelam masa laluku masih menari-nari di otakku.

* * *

_Flash Back_

* * *

'' Level 01. Release... Perintah dijalankan '' Seorang perempuan berambut marah muda pucat mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tangan kananya memiliki sebuah tonjolan di atas nya.

Tanah tanah mulai bergoyang dasyat. Rumah rumah runtuh. Sesuatau yang aneh berdatangan dari langit dan menghantam tanah. Orang orang berlari bergerombolan dan berteriak, bahkan ada anak kecil yang tak selamat karena terinjak-injak dan membuat ibunya tak sanggup lari lagi dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Lebih dari puluhan orang tertimpa batuan, rumah penduduk lainnya bahkan ada anak kecil yang ditinggal orang tuanya sendiri.

Aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi tiba tiba seseorang menggendongku dan membawaku lari dan diikuti seorang wanita di sampingnya.

'' M-Ma, Pa...a-anak tadi tertimpa batu... '' Kataku terbata-bata, pandanganku tak lepas dari mereka yang tak selamat.

'' Tenang Shujinkou! Papa dan Mama disini bersamamu '' Kata Pa sambil memaksakan senyuman , tangan kirinya menggandeng ibuku sambil berlari menuju sebuah kendaraan besar yang jaraknya masih lumayan jauh dari kami.

Kami terus berlari sambil menatap mereka yang terbunuh di depan mata kami. Tapi orang tuaku tetap memutuskan untuk pura pura tidak melihat sambil menggumamkan kalimat '' Maaf kan kami, maafkan kami tak dapat menolong ''.

Kami hampir mendekati kendaraan itu, dan seorang pemuda menyusul kami. Ayah yang tidak tega melihat banyak orang orang yang tertindih, memberikanku ke pemuda itu dan berlari menuju sejumlah orang yang tertimpa bangunan.

'' Waide! Aku tahu yang kamu rasakan ! Tapi kita juga harus menyelamatkan diri kita dan membimbing mereka yang masih ketakutan! '' Ibuku berteriak kepada ayah, tapi ayah tidak menghiraukan. Putus kesabarannya, ibuku berlari menuju ayahku dan menggenggam lengannya sambil menangis.

'' Kau sudah cukup baik bagi mereka Waide. Tapi, sudah percuma...pria ini, p-pria ini '' Ibuku terisak-isak '' Nyawanya sudah tidak ada '' lanjutnya.

Tak ada yang sadar, seketika sesuatu akan mendarat menuju kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak tahu apa itu karena sangat menyilaukan. Mataku membelalak, kedua orangtuaku tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan hanya menggoyangkan kakiku dan mengulurkan kedua tanganku kearahnya.

Tiba tiba tubuhku mendekat kearah mereka. Aku terjatuh disana. Benda bercahaya itu langsung menghantam. Tapi, aku dan kedua orang tua ku tidak terluka. Karena pemuda yang tadi menggendongku menahan benda itu dengan tubuhnya . Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, matanya masih memandang ke arah kami, mulutnya mengeluarkan uap dan darah segar. Tubuhnya melemas, seketika tubuhnya akan jatuh dia sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada orang tuaku. Lalu ia terjatuh dan menatapku yang sama sekali tidak berkedip. Dia berkata sesuatu padaku. Ayah dan ibuku langsung menyambarku dan berlari ke kendaraan besar itu.

Mereka menangis, ibuku menangis dengan suara yang terdengar seperti teriakan, tapi tetap berlari. Tangan kecilku berusaha menggapai sosok pemuda itu, air mataku tumpah tidak karuan, bahkan suara tangisku melebihi ibuku.

Pada saat itu, tepatnya 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku kehilangan kakak laki laki tercintaku. Helf.

-_Bersambung_-

* * *

**Summary of the third chapter **: '' Tak peduli siapa kamu, aku tetap menyayangimu ''

Wah, kira kira ada apa yah pada masa lalu Shujinkou ? Tunggu Chapter 3 dari Teito's main story !

Jangan lupa review dan komentar.


End file.
